The present disclosure relates to light emitting elements.
Monolithic light emitting elements in which the semiconductor layer formed on a single substrate is divided into a plurality of light emitting cells by disposing grooves and providing wiring between the plurality of cells have been proposed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-62592 discloses a light emitting element having a plurality of light emitting cells formed on a single substrate, and is flip chip mounted on a submount board as shown in FIG. 6.